


the dark side of love

by swallownostalgiachaseitwithlime



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M, Soulmates, traveler!louis, unhappy love
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:29:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3421085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swallownostalgiachaseitwithlime/pseuds/swallownostalgiachaseitwithlime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis wiedzie nieszczęśliwe życie, i kiedy w końcu postanawia z tym skończyć, pojawia się jego światełko w tunelu. Czy nie jest jednak za późno?</p><p>…czyli AU, gdzie Louis staje się podróżnikiem, zajmując ciało swojej bratniej duszy. I wszystko od samego początku idzie nie tak, poznają się w złym czasie i w złym miejscu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the dark side of love

♦

Słońce wspięło się wysoko na błękitne niebo, muskając delikatni e promieniami jego skórę. Chłodny wiatr owiewa jego ciało, niwelując gorące promyki. Jest przyjemnie,  _całkiem_  przyjemnie.

Podąża miarowym krokiem, z głową uniesioną wysoko. Do jego uszu dochodzi znośna melodia, której słowa wypływają cicho spomiędzy jego różowych warg.

Przez chwilę myśli, że powinien się może stresować, może, choć trochę przejąć – ale czy oczekiwał czegoś nowego? Dobrze wie jak zakończy się kolejne spotkanie, kolejna próba zdobycia pracy. Zadadzą kilka marnych pytań, potem wysłuchają go niechętnie, a na koniec obiecają, że zadzwonią, nigdy nie dotrzymując słowa.

Właściwie to zastanawia się, po co traci ich, a przede wszystkim swój czas. Mógł przecież odmówić, ale mimo wszystko zgodził się przyjść.

Wzdycha ciężko, spuszczając głowę.

Kątem oka dostrzega mieniące się na wodzie promienie słoneczne, których blask przenika pomiędzy drążkami barierek. Jego kroki stają się coraz powolniejsze i mniejsze, aż w końcu przystaje na moście, wpatrując się w spokojną wodę.

Przez chwilę jest pewien, że przestał oddychać, zamiera, wbijając swoje tęczówki w ciemną otchłań. Jego dłonie wysuwają się do przodu, niepewnie spoczywając na poręczy.

_Może i on jest w stanie zaznać trochę spokoju?_

Przysuwa się bliżej, spoglądając na ciemną wodę. Wpatruje się w nią niczym zahipnotyzowany, ani na chwilę nie odwracając wzroku.

Uliczny szum, który go otaczał jak za sprawą magicznej różdżki przestaje istnieć. Milkną ptaki, nikną przechodnie, a ruch uliczny cichnie.

Louis zamyka oczy i bierze głęboki oddech napawając się chwilą.

_Spokój._

Louis nie rejestruje swoich kolejnych poczynań. Jego prawa noga bez jego wyraźnego polecenia unosi się w górę, aby po chwili spocząć na dolnej części barierki. Jakby za namową, i lewa unosi się w górę, lądując po drugiej stronie. Kilka sekund później cała jego sylwetka znajduje się po zewnętrznej stronie barierek.

Ściska mocno poręcz, odchylając się do przodu. Wciąż z zamkniętymi oczami, wyobraża sobie jak wznosi się niczym ptak, i jest  _wolny._

Wszystkie jego troski i cierpienie odchodzą w zapomnienie, a on w końcu jest  _szczęśliwy_.

Jego palce u rąk powoli prostują się, wznosząc ramiona po bokach jego ciała.

_On lata._

Czuje jak chłodny wiatr mierzwi jego włosy, jak zapach pięknych kwiatów dociera do jego nozdrzy, i myśli, że tak mogłoby  być już zawsze.

Leci, jednak zamiast wznieść się w górę, opada, czując jak w ostatniej chwili ktoś szarpie go za ramię, wyrywając z transu. Otwiera oczy, gdy jego ciało obraca się przodem do nieba, ukazując mu anioła o niebiańskich, zielonych tęczówkach.

Jego lewa ręka wyciągnięta jest w stronę Louisa, a jego usta rozchylone uwalniają przeraźliwy krzyk. Louis jednak nic nie rozumie. Czuje jedynie jak jego ciało uderza gwałtowanie o taflę wody, która roztrzaskuje jego ciało na tysiące drobnych kawałeczków.

Louis wpatruje się w tonące ciało, unosząc się coraz wyżej.

_‘Mówią, że kiedy umierasz, Twoja dusza ulatuje z ciała w postaci obłoku, który osiada w innym ciele, pozwalając doprowadzić wszystkie sprawy do końca’_

♦

_miesiąc później_

\- Mamo – jęczy Harry – Naprawdę, wszystko ze mną w porządku! – przekonuje, mając już dość natarczywych pytań. Nadopiekuńczość jego matki czasem doprowadzała go do szaleństwa.  Zwłaszcza teraz, gdy od jakiegoś miesiąca dostawał podobne telefony każdego dnia.

\- A-ale…Ale on się zabił na Twoich oczach, Harry! – skomle z przerażeniem Anne.

\- Nie zabił się, mamo – uspokaja – To znaczy, zabił się, ale obyło się bez makabrycznych scen. To nie tak, że strzelił sobie w głowę, czy dźgnął się nożem na moich oczach – tłumaczy spokojnie po raz kolejny. – Wszystko ze mną w porządku, naprawdę. Minął już miesiąc, mamo.

\- Dbaj o siebie, dobrze? – prosi Anne, brzmiąc trochę na zawiedzioną. Jakby oczekiwała od swojego syna, że załamie się i wsiądzie w pierwszy pociąg do Holmes Chapel, aby rzucić się w jej ramiona, mogąc się wypłakać.

\- Dobrze, kocham cię –mówi zamiast tego, i z tymi słowami kończy rozmowę.

Szczerze mówiąc, Harry nie ma się dobrze. Od  _incydentu_ ma problemy ze snem, a jeśli udaje mu się zasnąć, budzi się kilkakrotnie, krzykiem wypełniając pustą sypialnię z obrazem nieznajomego chłopaka przed oczami.

Kończy się więc, zazwyczaj tym, że chodzi niewyspany, a leki, które przepisał mu lekarz, wcale nie przynoszą oczekiwanego skutku. Harry właściwe zwątpił w ich jakąkolwiek moc.

Wierzy jednak, że to tylko chwilowe, że wszystko będzie dobrze i wreszcie się ustabilizuje.

_Musi._

Przewraca oczami, nie dowierzając całej sytuacji i odkłada telefon na stół. Czuje pulsujący ból, który narasta z każdą kolejną chwilą. Zaciska mocno powieki, masując skronie.

Nie mija sekunda, kiedy ból ustępuje, a on prostuje się do pozycji pionowej, jak gdyby sytuacja sprzed chwili nie miała miejsca. Jego tęczówki zachodzą czarną mgłą, która po chwili ukazuje z powrotem ich naturalny, zielony odcień.

Ciężkie westchnięcie wypełnia pomieszczenie. Rusza naprzód, wychodząc z sypialni, przemierzając korytarz. Kątem oka widzi nieznajomą postać, więc cofa się o dwa kroki, spoglądając ze zdumieniem w lustrzane odbicie.

\- Co do cholery? – jęczy, dłońmi badając swoją twarz. Obraca się, oglądając siebie dookoła, a następnie spogląda w tęczówki swojego odbicia. – Kurwa! – wrzeszczy, gdy wszystko staje się dla niego jasne. – Nie, nie, nie, proszę. To nie może być prawda! – mamrocze, dotykając dłońmi swojej twarzy, jakby sprawdzając czy oby na pewno jest prawdziwa. – Niech to szlag, Louis!

♦

_następnego dnia_

\- Stary, gdzie cię wczoraj poniosło? Czekałem na ciebie dwie godziny w pubie! – woła Niall, gdy przemierza uniwersytecki korytarz u boku Harry’ego.

\- Co? – pyta zaskoczony. – Wczoraj? – dopytuje, siląc się na przywołanie wspomnień.

\- Wystawiłeś mnie! A jeszcze rano pytałem się ciebie, czy będziesz! – mówi z wyrzutem Irlandczyk.

\- Nie pamiętam, co było wczoraj… - szepcze, bardziej do siebie niżeli do swojego przyjaciela.

Niall jedynie kręci głową, klepiąc go krótko po plecach. Następnie odłącza się od swojego towarzysza i gna na wyższe piętro na własne zajęcia, zostawiając Harry’ego na środku korytarza.

♦

_dwa tygodnie później_

Znów stoi przed lustrem. Nie jest już tak zaskoczony jak za pierwszym razem. Właściwie, teraz jest zdumiony. Słyszał za życia o zamianie ciał, o możliwości osadzenia się duszy w innym ciele, ale zawsze brał to z przymrużeniem oka. Nie sądził, że coś takiego może przytrafić się jemu.

Jakby się zastanowić, mógł stwierdzić, że karma to suka. Pragnął umrzeć, a wciąż jest na tym świecie.

Potrząsa głową, wyrywając się z przemyśleń. Jego wzrok ponownie wraca na nie-swoje odbicie, w które się wpatruje. Podziwia gęste, czekoladowe loki, które okalają nie-jego porcelanową cerę. Spogląda na rozkoszne malinowe usta, mały nosek, duże zielone tęczówki i długie czarne rzęsy.

Wzdycha ciężko.

Jego już nie tak drobne dłonie wędrują do guzików kraciastej koszuli, którą rozpina powoli, delektując się coraz to nowszym, odkrytym kawałkiem bladej skóry. Jego oczy rozszerzają się, a z gardła wydobywa się głośny pomruk, kiedy jego oczom ukazuje się czarny tusz zdobiący jasną skórę. Gdy koszula opada na podłogę, zdaje sobie sprawę, że całe jego lewe ramię pokryte jest przeróżnymi tatuażami, podobnie jak obojczyki, klatka piersiowa i kości biodrowe. Śledzi palcem kontur każdego z nich, nie spiesząc się.

Jego dłonie suną w dół, zahaczając o czarne, obcisłe dżinsy. Wsuwa jeden palec za materiał, drocząc się, sunąc to raz w jedną, raz w drugą stronę. Bez zastanowienia sięga do guzika, a następnie do rozporka i wkrótce spodnie dołączają do koszuli, gdzieś w rogu pomieszczenia.

\- ‘Brasil!’? Serio? – kpi drwiąco, widząc mały napis na lewym udzie, po którym przejeżdża palcem. Przegryza wargę i kręci głową, po czym obraca się lekko na pięcie lustrując nie-swoje pośladki. – Całkiem nieźle – stwierdza z uznaniem. – Podobasz mi się, Harry.

♦

_następnego dnia_

Harry przemierza korytarze gmachu uniwersytetu, kiedy czuje w swojej kieszeni delikatne wibracje.  Wyjmuje telefon i odczytuje nową wiadomość.

_ Od: Zayn _

_Dlaczego mnie unikasz?_

Harry marszczy brwi, nie rozumiejąc.

_ Do: Zayn _

_Jak to unikam?_

Chwilę później rozbrzmiewa dźwięk nadchodzącego połączenia, a Harry bez wahania naciska zieloną słuchawkę.

\- Co masz na myśli? –pyta, nie dając nawet Zaynowi dojść do słowa.

\- Dzwoniłem do ciebie wczoraj cały dzień, pisałem – zaczyna z wyrzutem. -  Byłem nawet u ciebie w domu! I nic, cisza! Gdzieś byłeś?

\- J-ja… - jąka się, nie będąc pewien, co odpowiedzieć.

Zaniki pamięcią pojawią się coraz częściej.

Zaczęło się od zapominania drobnych rzeczy, jak co zrobił przed chwilą, czy godzinę temu. W tej chwili, doszło do tego, że nie pamięta nawet całego dnia, a nawet i nocy.

Harry mruży oczy, siląc się na przywołanie wspomnień, ale jedyne, co pamięta to chwilę, w której kładzie się do łóżka w środowy wieczór. Problem tkwi w tym, że dziś jest już piątek.

\- Zdradzasz mnie? – pada po drugiej stronie słuchawki po dłuższej chwili ciszy, rozdzierając jego serce na pół.

\- Co? Nie! – przeczy szybko. – Oszalałeś?!

\- Przepraszam – słyszy, i wie, że Zayn ma to na myśli. – Spotkamy się dzisiaj?

\- Bądź u mnie o ósmej.

♦

_dwa tygodnie później_

\- Wszystko w porządku? – pyta zaniepokojony, widząc jak na twarzy jego chłopaka pojawia się grymas bólu, a dłonie natychmiastowo masują skronie.

– Tak, t-tylko-

\- Tylko, co? – dopytuje, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu Harry’ego.

\- Zabieraj te brudne łapska! – wrzeszczy nagle zielonooki, zrywając się na równe nogi. Zayn wpatruje się w niego tępo, nie rozumiejąc, co się nagle stało. – Kim ty kurwa jesteś?

\- Harry? – pyta nieśmiało, z przerażeniem wymalowanym na twarzy.

\- Nie jestem żaden- urywa brunet, rozumiejąc, co się właśni e stało. Ponownie przejął kontrolę nad ciałem Harry’ego, i ponownie dzieje się to w towarzystwie innych osób. Przełyka głośno ślinę. Czekoladowe tęczówki wpatrują się w niego.  – Um, to znaczy…

\- Dobrze się czujesz? – pyta w końcu Zayn, a Louis kiwa głową, kręcąc nią po szybkim namyśle.

\- Myślę, że wrócę do domu.  – zaczyna, zbierając swoje rzeczy z ławki na dziedzińcu.  - Źle się czuję – dodaje szybko i odwraca się na pięcie.

\- Odprowadzę cię – proponuje mulat, tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu i Louis zgadza się.

Całą drogę powrotną, Louis spogląda kątem oka na Zayna. Obserwuje go uważnie, próbując ustalić, kim właściwie jest, a dokładniej mówiąc, kim jest dla Harry’ego. Zauważa elegancki chód chłopaka, widzi jego długie nogi i ciemną skórę. Jego czekoladowe tęczówki, co chwilę spoglądają w jego stronę i Louis odwraca szybko wzrok.

Widzi jak zza jego białej koszulki przebija czarny tusz, ukazując liczne tatuaże.

 _Całkiem przystojny,_  myśli, i czuje coś dziwnego w środku. Jakby, ukłucie zazdrości…?

♦

_kilka dni później_

\- Boże, tak bardzo mnie podniecasz – mamrocze Zayn, przejeżdżając dłonią wzdłuż nagiego torsu Harry’ego. – Kochaj się ze mną, Harry –skomle, dociskając biodra do ciała chłopaka, szukając upragnionego tarcia. – Proszę, wejdź we mnie. Potrzebuję cię.

Harry jęczy na te słowa, unosząc biodra w górę w odpowiedzi, i czuje jak ich twarde penisy przyciskają się do siebie, wywołując przyjemne uczucie. Owija rękę wokół talii mulata, przyciągając go do siebie, po chwili łącząc ich usta w namiętnym pocałunku.

\- Ugh – stłumiony jęk bólu wydobywa się niepostrzeżenie z jego ust i zanim zdąża zareagować, jego tęczówki na ułamek sekundy zachodzą czarną mgłą. – Co do kurwy?! -  wrzeszczy, odpychając od siebie chłopaka.

\- Co jest? – pyta oszołomiony Zayn, lądując na drugiej połówce łóżka.

\- Kim Ty do cholery jesteś?! – kontynuuje Louis.  Jego tęczówki gorączkowo skanują otoczenie, starając się ocenić sytuację. Ku jego zaskoczeniu widzi nagiego chłopaka obok siebie,  Zayna, jak go pamięć nie myli, i zdaje sobie po chwili sprawę, że i on sam jest nagi. – Co tu się dzieje?!

\- Harry, co ty pierdolisz? – mówi podniesionym tonem Zayn, wstając z łóżka. Schyla się, sięgając po bokserki na podłodze i zakrywa swoją męskość.

\- Wynoś się! – żąda Louis, nie udzielając mu jakichkolwiek wyjaśnień.

\- A-ale, ale ty jesteś w  _moim_  mieszkaniu! – mamrocze Zayn, nie wierząc w to, co się dzieje.

Louis zrywa się z łóżka, zbierając z podłogi ciuchy, które pojawiają mu się na drodze i zakłada je pośpiesznie. Chwilę później wybiega z budynku, znajdując się na skąpanych w deszczu ulicach Londynu.

♦

Harry wzdycha ciężko, opierając czoło o zimne kafelki kabiny prysznicowej. Jego ciało obmywa gorący strumień wody, który niesie mu ukojenie.

Jego bóle głowy i zaniki pamięci są coraz częstsze i coraz dłuższe. Boi się.

Obiecuje sobie, że gdy tylko wyjdzie stąd, siądzie do komputera i poszuka dobrego specjalisty w okolicy.  _To musi się skończyć,_  myśli.

Sięga ręką do pokręteł i zakręca wodę, po czym odwraca się i odsuwa drzwi kabiny prysznicowej, chwytając ręcznik. Staje na białym, miękkim dywaniku i zarzuca na głowę ręcznik, wykonując kilka niechlujnych ruchów, które mają za zadanie osuszyć jego włosy.

Cała łazienka skąpana jest w gorącej parze, i wkrótce ciężko mu się oddycha.

Zawiesza ręcznik na szyi i unosi wzrok.

Zamiera.

Na dużym, zaparowanym lustrze widnieje koślawy napis, prawdopodobnie nakreślony palcem.

_JESTEŚ MÓJ._

\- Zayn! – warczy chłopak, bo wcale nie podoba mu się to wyznanie. Owszem, mulat jest zazdrosny, ale jego zaborczość w tym momencie przekracza pewne granice i przede wszystkim przekracza granicę cierpliwości Harry’ego. – To kiepski żart! – dodaje, wychodząc z łazienki, otwierając przy tym z rozmachem drzwi, które z hukiem uderzają o ścianę. – Zayn? – woła ponownie, ale odpowiada mu głucha cisza.

Zagląda w każdy kąt mieszkania, szukając chłopaka, który często miał w zwyczaju robić mu niespodzianki w postaci niezapowiedzianych wizyt, zwłaszcza po ich kłótniach. Zamiast jednak przeprosin, Harry zazwyczaj otrzymuje czułe wyznania, oraz zapewnienia, że Zayn należy do niego, a Harry tylko i wyłącznie do mulata _. Taki zazdrosny typ._

Gdy nie znajduje chłopaka, wraca do łazienki, ze złością sunąc dłonią po lustrze, zmazując tym samym napis. I jeśli myślał, że napis był przerażający, bardzo się mylił.

Harry wpatruje się tępo w lustro, i w osobę, która stoi za nim.

Niewysoki szatyn, o niebieskich tęczówkach uśmiecha się do niego słodko, zmieniając wkrótce grymas na złowieszczy uśmiech. W jego uszach rozbrzmiewa subtelny głos, mówiąc krótko: ‘ _jesteś mój’_.

I gdy tylko obraca się, nikogo za nim nie ma.

\- Kurwa! – warczy. – Ja pierdolę, wariuję!

♦

Harry budzi się następnego ranka oblany potem, z jedną myślą w głowie:  _Louis_.

I czy wczorajsze wydarzenia były jedynie sennym koszmarem? Chłopak chowa twarz w dłoniach, a jego myśli wędrują do wydarzenia sprzed trzech miesięcy. Do chłopaka, którego widział wczoraj.

Nie, nie widział go.

Przyśnił mu się, poprawia się w myślach.

♦

Od tej chwili jest tylko gorzej. Harry odchodzi od zmysłów.

Co rusz znajduje na lustrach wiadomości: zapewniania, wyznania miłości, i ostrzeżenia, że należy tylko do niego, i do nikogo innego.

Po tym jak godzi się z Zaynem, co następuje jakieś dwa tygodnie po absurdalnym incydencie, o którym oboje pragną zapomnieć, czułe i słodkie poniekąd wyznania zamieniają się w pogróżki, w akompaniamencie kolejnych sennych koszmarów z Louisem w roli głównej.

Harry jest przerażony, a gdy dzieli się swoimi przeżyciami z Niallem, ten puka się w czoło, uznając go za niepoczytalnego. I zielonooki traci nadzieję, bo skoro własny przyjaciel uznaje go za szalonego, co dopiero obcy ludzie, którym chciał zgłosić sprawę nękania?

Harry kręci głową i puka do drzwi Zayna, które uchylają się momentalnie, jakby go oczekiwał. Zayn jęczy na jego widok, widząc szarą, zmęczoną cerę oraz sińce pod oczami.

Przyciąga go do ciasnego uścisku już w progu.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – pyta, zdając sobie sprawę, że to głupie pytanie, bo oczywistym jest, że nic nie jest w porządku.

\- Jest źle, Zayn – mówi stłumionym głosem Harry, wtulając się w zagłębienie jego szyi.

Wchodzą do środka, a Zayn nie puszcza Harry’ego ani na chwilę. Lądują na kanapie w przestronnym salonie, gdzie Harry wtula się w chłopaka, odmawiając chłopakowi na wstępie nawet myślenia o opuszczeniu jego boku, choćby na chwilę.

\- Kocham cię – szepcze, pocierając nosem o delikatną skórę szyi mulata.

\- Ja ciebie też, słonko – odpowiada Zayn. – Ja ciebie też.

 _Ostrzegałem cię_  – słyszy znajomy głos, przepełniony jadem.

\- Co?- pyta, spoglądając do góry.

\- Co, co? – zadaje pytanie zdezorientowany Zayn.

\- Co mówiłeś?

\- Nic kochanie nie mówiłem – Zayn odsuwa się lekko od bruneta, spoglądać z czułością w zielone tęczówki. – Spałeś coś, chociaż?

\- Nie – odpowiada szczerze, rozumiejąc nieme wyznanie Zayna, że pewnie już majaczy.

 _Trzymaj się od niego z daleka_  – słyszy ponownie ten sam głos i zamiera. –  _Czy to takie trudne? Ostrzegałem cię, Harry._

Harry zrywa się, siadając na kanapie.

\- Słyszałeś to? – pyta, gorączkowo rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu.

\- Ale co? O czym ty mówisz? – dopytuje Zayn, obserwując poczynania Harry’ego.

\- Boże, ja zwariowałem! – wrzeszczy.

_Nie zwariowałeś, Harry._

\- Zamknij się! – krzyczy ponownie.

\- Ale ja nic nie mówiłem! – woła Zayn, unosząc ręce do góry w obronnym geście.

\- Nie ty! – rzuca z irytacją w głosie Harry, łapiąc się za głowę. – Wyjdź z mojej głowy!

Zayn marszczy brwi, przypatrując mu się uważnie.

_Wyjdź z tego mieszkania, Harry._

\- Wypierdalaj z mojej głowy!

\- Harry, to nie jest śmieszne! – woła Zayn, czując jak jego ciało ogarnia panika. – Przestań, w tej chwili, słyszysz?

Harry jedynie ciągnie za końcówki swoich włosów, kuląc się niemal z bólu.

_Ostrzegałem, Harry._

I z tym, tęczówki Harry’ego zachodzą czarną mgłą, ukazując je Zaynowi.

\- Ja pierdolę! – wrzeszczy, cofając się kilka kroków do tyłu. – Nie zbliżaj się do mnie! – warczy, łapiąc za szklaną butelkę po piwie, stojącą na stole. – Czym ty kurwa jesteś, Harry!

\- Nie jestem Harrym – mówi z rozbawieniem subtelny głos, zmieniając tęczówki z powrotem na zielone. – Mam na imię, Louis – przedstawia się słodko, i z tym obraca się na pięcie, wychodząc z mieszkania. Zayn stoi oszołomiony pod ścianą, drżąc z przerażenia, w dłoni wciąż dzierżąc szklaną butelkę.

♦

\- Oj, Harry, Harry – kpi drwiąco Louis, przejeżdżając palcem po czarnej barierce. – A mogliśmy być razem tacy szczęśliwi– wzrusza ramionami. - Cóż…

Niemal odtwarzając wydarzenia sprzed kilku miesięcy, Louis spokojnie przekracza barierkę, zwisając po chwili po jej zewnętrznej stronie, pochylając się to do przodu, to do tyłu.

\- Pamiętasz? Chciałeś mnie uratować – wygłasza swoją przemowę Louis. – Nie znam twoich pobudek, ale sam cel…Cóż, jesteś-byłeś jedyną osobą, która się mną zainteresowała. Naprawdę mogliśmy być szczęśliwi, mój słodki Harry - stwierdza, z nutą żalu w głosie. Zawiesza się nad taflą wody, czując, tak jak tamtego dnia, chłodny wiatr, który owiewa jego skórę, czuje to, jak mierzwi nie-jego czekoladowe loki.

Zamyka oczy i ponownie czuje się  _wolny_. Zaciąga się powietrzem i unosi powoli powieki, wpatrując się w ciemną otchłań. Jego palce prostują się, ramiona wznoszą się po bokach jego ciała, a on sama opada w dół.

\- Jeszcze mamy szansę, Harry – mówi – Jeszcze nie wszystko stracone – zapewnia, i z tymi słowami jego tęczówki po raz ostatni zachodzą czarną mgłą.

\- Nie! – roznosi się rozpaczliwy krzyk niemal w tej samej chwili, gdy ciało Harry’ego uderza gwałtownie o taflę wody, która roztrzaskuje jego ciało na tysiące drobnych kawałeczków, tonąc krótko po tym.

 


End file.
